Retrouvaille
by NSThorlover
Summary: WARNING: Contains INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. '…If you hadn't lost your family and home, you wouldn't be here now.' Thor studies her face. He gives her a faint smile. 'I would.' 'I never gave up on you, Jane.' He breathed. After the events of Infinity War, Thor just wants to make sure Jane's okay and things just unexpectedly happened further.


He lost his father. He lost his mother. He lost his brother and his friends. He lost his people. He lost his home, all in a span of time.  
Now with the battle against Thanos, he lost some of his comrades. Slowly he watches people disappearing one by one. They aren't killed or murdered. They just vanish into ashes. It's because of Thanos' doing. He doesn't think he can bear to see more people he's known gone. He turns and sees Steve, Natasha and Bruce still in shock of what they just saw.  
'Sam, Bucky, Wanda, T,Challa and the others are gone.' Steve breathed.  
'Clint!'  
Thor hears Natasha saying Clint's name. She hurriedly grabs her phone and dials his number. He watches as she closes her eyes hoping he would answer.  
There is no answer but Natasha doesn't give up and keeps on ringing his phone. After a couple of seconds more, she gives up.  
They all stand there in silence.  
Several seconds later, Steve breaks the silence by saying that they're going to find a way to bring their friends back. And that he won't give up.  
Thor suddenly thinks of Jane.  
His heart starts beating. He starts to wonder about her. He tells Steve, Natasha and Bruce that he needs to go somewhere else. He needs to find Jane. He needs to know that she's alive and safe.  
He flies away. But before he does, Steve gives him a small gadget to keep in touch in case of emergency.  
He goes to London. He goes to Jane's apartment where he once stayed when he came back from Asgard. He lands on the balcony of her flat where they used to spend late night moments just the two of them. The place is quiet. The lights are off. He tries peeking through the window but the curtains are in the way.  
'Jane?!' He calls her as he taps on the window glass hoping that someone is at least home.  
'Jane!' He calls her name one more time but no answer.  
'Erik? Darcy?'  
Still no answer.  
He jumps down from the balcony to the main entrance of the building. He sees a person exiting the door and rushes to him.  
'Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where Jane Foster is?'  
'The scientist who lives with that crazy old man? I have no idea where she is but all I know is that she moved out here not too long ago.' The man replied.  
He searches every building and every place that Jane is associated with. He checks in the university where Jane works. It turns out she is reassigned in the states. Some assume that she might be one of the people who disappeared.  
Thor couldn't believe or accept that she may be gone. He doesn't give up hope and continues searching for her around the world whatever it takes just to see her or at least know that she's safe and that she's alive. He lost too many already. If he finds out that Jane is gone, he would shatter in to pieces.  
He flies back to America. The first place that comes to his mind is the very first place he met Jane. New Mexico.  
He land in the town. He looks around and there are no people around and cars and buildings have been abandoned. It looks like a ghost town. And it's been years since he stepped into that town for the first time. He remembers the times Jane hit him with her vehicle a few times. He remembers wandering around the town looking for his hammer. He walks to a building so familiar to him. He looks at the sign above that reads 'Smith Motors'. He smiles when he reads the sign on the rooftop. It brings him so much memories. He remembers explaining to Jane about the nine realms. He never forgets the look on her face when he said that science and magic are one and the same. That's the time he knew he loved her. When he turns his gaze towards the glass windows, he frowns. There is nothing inside. No tables, no machines, nothing. She isn't there and all that's left is the memory he had there.  
He doesn't know where else to go. But he doesn't give up and he won't.  
He calls Steve. He tells him he can't find Jane.  
Minutes later, Steve gives him an address.  
She's in Colorado. And she's alive.  
He can't wait to see her.  
He flies to the location given to him.  
He stands in front of the apartment building she's in. His heart is beating so fast. She could be with someone else now. She could be married and he doesn't know if he can take it.  
But he just had to see her. He just wants to see that she's okay because even though they ended things, he still loves her and there hasn't been anyone else. She can slap him anytime she wants just to know that she's okay.  
He enters the building and goes to the floor her apartment is in.  
He stands in front of the door. His fist is already against the door but he doesn't knock yet.  
He paces and breathes in and out before finally knocking.  
He hears nothing. The second he hears nothing, he starts to panic. She could be somewhere else right now.  
Then he hears footsteps from inside. He hears the door unlocking.  
The door opens and there she is. Her hair is shorter and she is even more beautiful.  
It's been 2 years since he last saw her.  
He stands there just staring at her. So does she. For Jane, it's like seeing a ghost.  
'Jane.' He whispers.  
He expects her to slap him for appearing in her doorstep after being away for so long but she doesn't.  
'Your...' she breathes.  
He wants nothing else but to hold her and touch her face. He realizes that maybe breaking up was a mistake but they had to. It just wasn't working.  
'What?' He replies.  
'Your... hair is shorter.' Is what she says.  
He smiles. He couldn't contain his feelings now. Everything is a mess. Seeing Jane is like seeing hope. Hearing her voice is like music to him.  
He kneels down in front of her trying to catch his breath. He drops his hammer.  
She holds him thinking he could be in pain. He looks up at her with sadness in his eyes. He sees that she also does hold sadness.  
'Are you okay?' She asks.  
He nods. 'I just...' He couldn't finish his sentence.  
'I just want to know you're okay, Jane.'  
She nodded without leaving her gaze towards his.  
'I... thought about you too. Everything that is happening right now is just...' she paused.  
'I thought you'd be gone. I just need to make sure you are not.'

She offers a sad smile. She has never seen him so vulnerable.

'When people started disappearing, I was worried you might be included too.'  
She starts crying. She tells him that Darcy and Erik are gone. He mourns with her because they were his friends as well.  
Jane kneels down and holds his face. He holds her back. He rests his forehead against hers.  
'I lost everything. I lost my home, my people, my family, my friends and even Loki. I don't know what else I can do if I lost you.'  
She looks at him and grips her hand against his hair.  
'I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine everything you've been through.'  
He holds her closer and gives in to her warm embrace.

He cries silently. She allows him to cry on her shoulder and she holds him tight to make him feel the warmth of her embrace.

She invites him inside. She brings out her first aid kit and treats his wounds. Although he insists that he will heal in no time, she doesn't take no for an answer.

She sits next to him and offers him food. She waits for him until he is ready to tell her everything that happened. He tells her from finding out about his long lost evil sister to the battle in Wakanda against the First Order and their army. He explains to her the reason why people disappeared and that the remaining Avengers are finding a way to get everyone back.

Jane lets him sleep on the couch. She has so many questions she wants to ask but knowing that he is tired, she decides not to. She lies on her bed but couldn't sleep right away because she can't stop thinking about Erik and Darcy. She wish she could find an answer to their disappearance and she hopes that they'd come back. She thinks of Thor too and the stories he told her that were a lot to take in. Eventually, she falls asleep.

The next day, Jane wakes up and smells coffee. She walks out of her room and finds Thor, still dressed in his armor, in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile. She misses those days when she would wake up and see him cooking breakfast.

Thor sees her and smiles. 'Good morning. If you don't mind, I was just brewing some coffee and making pancakes.'

Jane's smile widens. 'I don't mind.'

Minutes later, they have breakfast together. Jane tells him about her work and how she was transferred to Colorado. Thor tells her about how he got his hair cut, his fight with the Hulk and how he should've won but was cheated on and she couldn't help but laugh.

Silence occurs after. Thor looks at Jane who is still minding her food. He asks her if she is with anyone else.

She says no.

Later, Thor tells Jane that he must go back to the Avengers. He sees sadness in her eyes. It is the same look she gave when he told her he's going back to Asgard.

Jane nods at him. She knows that since they aren't together anymore, she shouldn't care. But deep inside she couldn't help but feel her heart break.

'Take care, okay?'

He gives her a faint smile. She smiles back at him and eventually fades as they both lock eyes.

When Thor looks at Jane, he feels that he doesn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave her but it just so happened that he had to and it was a hard decision to make.

'If you want, I could come back.'

She smiles at him again and slowly nods. 'I'd like that.'

Thor comes back the following night. Jane thought that he would return at least in a few days, but he didn't.

And it somewhat makes her feel joyful.

She gives him a box of clothes and a few things that he left.

Thor leaves the following morning again but returns the following night. It's been 3 days since he appeared in her doorstep. He tells her everything that they are planning on getting people back. Jane is hopeful for that because she wants Erik and Darcy back.

She cooks him dinner and they talk.

Thor helps Jane clear out the kitchen then they go for a walk after.

She shows him the places she loves. She points to restaurants and cafes that she finds good.

They stumble to a park where it's quiet and quite dark. They walk in silence.

Jane has so many questions she's been wanting to ask. It has been 3 days but she still can't believe that Thor's right beside her. When they broke up, they didn't end on good terms. The last time she saw him was when he flew from the balcony and hadn't seen nor heard from him since until 2 years later when he appeared right in her door so broken and torn.

'Thor?' Jane asks.

'Yes?' He replies.

She asks him if he has met someone along the way.

He scoffs and then shook his head. 'No I haven't.'

They talk about their relationship. They tell each other the things they did after they broke up. It turns out, there is not much to tell other than Jane focusing on her career and how Darcy tried setting her up on Tinder and Thor was just busy saving the world.

Talking about their relationship makes Jane shiver. She fears that Thor would leave anytime soon and not come back. In fact, she doesn't think she's ever really gotten over that and seeing him again lights her up but she somewhat feels insecure about it.

'You're awfully quiet.' Thor tells her.

'I was just thinking about something.' She replies without looking back at him.

'What were you thinking?'

She still doesn't look at him. She takes a deep breath before turning her gaze on him.

'Be honest with me. Why did you really find me?' She looks at him.

'I told you, I wanted to make sure you're okay.'

'Yes but…' She gulps as she closes her eyes trying to prevent tears from falling.

'…If you hadn't lost your family and home, you wouldn't be here now.'

Thor studies her face.

He gives her a faint smile. 'I would.'

Jane keeps on holding her tears but slowly, they've been running down her cheeks. She looks at him and she knows he's telling the truth. Looking at him now makes her realize that she's never stopped loving this man. She would tell Darcy and Erik that she's done for good but deep down, she still holds on to the possibility that he'll return.

'I never gave up on you, Jane.' He breathed.

The next thing they know, they're back in Jane's apartment removing each other's clothes. Thor kisses her hard while Jane wraps her arms and legs around him so tight that she doesn't want to let go.

They make love right on the bed. Later on, they reminisce and laugh about the times they had together. They make love again before they finally fall asleep.

The next day, Jane wakes up to see Thor still beside her. She wakes him up with kisses all over his body and he gives in to her touch.

Jane tells Thor that she needs to check up on the observatory she's working in. He tells her he also needs to go to the Avengers. She gives him a key to her apartment just in case he comes back before her.

Jane comes home the following night and sees Thor in the kitchen making dinner. She couldn't help but smile.

Later in the night, Jane sees Thor sitting on a bench outside the terrace. She knows he's grieving for his loved ones. She goes out and sees him so broken. Without a word, she wraps her arms around him and allows him to lean on her and she just mourns with him. They stay like that for the rest of the night.

Thor gets a call from Natasha the following morning. She tells him that they found a possible way to find Tony and to bring back the people that disappeared. Thor couldn't be more ecstatic to hear about it.

'And… you need to bring in Jane with you. We're gonna need her with us.' Natasha adds.

He tells Jane and they leave right away.

They arrive to see Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Okoye, Shuri and Rhodey together. They welcome Jane to the group.

'We're gonna need to build a portal to rescue Tony in Titan and find Thanos. And you're the person we need.' Natasha tells Jane.

Jane couldn't be more excited.

She collaborates with Shuri and Bruce.

Thor studies her and he couldn't be more proud.

Seeing her in a lab with passion in her eyes makes him realize that maybe leaving her completely was a mistake. She could be his last chance at happiness after losing everything. In fact, she is his last chance at happiness. Earth is his home now. Or at least a place he can call it a second home. He made friends, he met the Avengers who he considers as second family to him. But with Jane, he feels whole and grounded. He becomes a great man that Asgard would've aimed him to be.

Later at night, Thor and Jane spend the night making love to one another. This time, it is slow. Thor kisses every inch of her body while she feels his touch. She couldn't help but moan and laugh but he tells her to hush because they might be heard.

Moments later, they lay on the bed facing each other. Jane inserts her fingers to his hair while he caresses her arm.

'I miss your long hair.' Jane tells him. Thor chuckles.

'But I'm digging this new look of yours.' She adds.

He just looks at her.

'Jane... There's something I want to talk to you about.'

Jane panics inside. She's afraid that Thor might leave again and this is the time he's going to tell her. She braces herself for what's going to happen.

'Um, okay. I also want to ask something too but you go first.'

She removes her hand from his hair and places it on her side. She looks at him waiting for what he's about to say.

'When I lost the people I loved, my kingdom, my people, I thought it will be end of me. I thought I'd be dead the moment Thanos destroyed the ship.'

Jane doesn't speak. She just looks at him waiting for him to continue.

'Then the next thing I knew I was in a ship with those beings that they call themselves the guardians of the galaxy.'

'And that includes that talking raccoon with anger issues?' Jane asks.

Thor chuckles. 'Yes.'

He breathes. 'Then I realized that Earth was still there. And I vowed to protect it and the people living there. So I didn't lose hope... when people started disappearing, I knew I had to find you. Because you, Jane Foster, I believe, are the reason why I kept on going.'

Jane smiles as tears fall from her face. She touches his face and looks at him. 'I think you've made your family proud.'

He kisses her. 'And it was all your doing.'

She doesn't react.

'Jane, you saved me… from the moment I landed on Midgard the first time.' He whispers.

She still doesn't react.

'You're a hero on your own. You helped me save the world from Malekith with your intelligence and equipment.'

Jane cries and Thor wipes away the tears.

She couldn't love him more. This is the man who told her to keep on going and that she was right when she felt like giving up after her equipment were taken away from her. This is the man she truly loves. This is also the man who broke her heart and left her. But now he's back, she worries that he might leave her again an she doesn't know if she can handle it again like before.

'Jane…' Thor continues. 'I thought of something for the both of us.'

It gets Jane curious. 'What is it?'

He sighs for a moment. 'How about you work with us, fully? We will get Darcy, Erik and everyone else back. You can work in the lab with Bruce and Shuri who by the way can't stop raving about you.'

Jane laughs.

He puts his palm on her face. 'We will save the world together. And when this is done, I'll take you around the other realms. Just as you wanted. I won't let anything get in our way. '

She props her elbow without turning her gaze away from him. 'Are you serious?'

He nods. 'I am. And this time I won't leave you again, unless you want me to.'

She forms the biggest smile she can ever do. 'I would never want you to leave.'

She kisses him again but this time it's harder. She can't ever let this man go.

'I love you, Thor. I never stopped and I never will.' She whispers.

Thor never thought he'd see the light to happiness again. Until Thanos is dead, it would still be a long way but he doesn't care as long as he has his friends and love by his side fighting together saving the world.

'I love you, Jane. I promise we'll make it through… together.'

A/N: I was actually supposed to end until their emotional moment in Jane's door but then my mind expanded. Please, forgive my grammar. English is not my first language. Comments are love!


End file.
